Prior art torsion dampers generally include coil springs for isolating drivetrain vibrations. Many designs position the coil springs between cover plates and drivingly engage the springs with the cover plates and a flange. The prior art includes at least one design in which an additional plate is fixed to the cover plates to provide a portion of the radial support for the coil springs and a rotational limit between the flange and cover plates. Another design for an engine starter includes a gear fixedly connected to a plate elastically connected to the flange by the coil springs.